Need a Hug?
by Rac80
Summary: This is a tag for Kindred II, how I would have ended it! Ronon/Jennifer. Spoilers for Kindred II.


Need a Hug?

I don't any of SGA or the characters, if I did though this is how Kindred II would have ended…… spoilers for kindred I & II, quarantine, midway, and trio as well. (Carson II is Carson Beckett's clone)

* * *

They all stood in silence and stared at Carson II in the stasis chamber. Rodney left first, hurrying away with his head down. Samantha sighed and slowly followed. John walked up to the chamber and stared hard at Carson II's face and muttered "I will find Teyla and we will cure you." He suddenly realized he wasn't alone and looked at Jennifer and Ronon standing at the back of the room. "I've got to talk to Halling and see if he has any idea where Michael would take Teyla. I **WILL** find her!" John realized that neither Jennifer nor Ronon were paying any attention to him. Ronon's gaze was transfixed on the floor and Jennifer's was on Ronon. John just looked at Carson II one more time and left the room.

The silence pressed close to Jennifer. She had so many things she wanted to say to Ronon and yet didn't know if she should. Ever since the near-kiss during lockdown, she had felt unsure around Ronon. Sometimes she thought she saw a question in his eyes when he looked at her, other times she saw only friendship. She had been attracted to the Satedan since her first day on Atlantis, when he had come into the infirmary for some stitching up. Her hands had shaken as she examined the gash on his shoulder and listened to Teyla tease him about John getting in a lucky shot. Teyla had turned to Jennifer and predicted that she would be seeing a lot of Ronon in the future. The smile on Teyla's face had made Jennifer blush. Ronon had remained silent, his gaze never leaving her face. When she had looked up at him, he had given her a half smile that was the sexiest sight she had ever seen. After that, it seemed that whenever she had been working he would show up with an injury. Sometimes other doctors treated him, but Jennifer had felt his gaze on her each time he was there. She began to time how long after her shift began he would show up. Usually within two hours, if he was on Atlantis, Ronon would be there. She noticed that he had taken to waiting for her to be free before actually entering the infirmary. One day John had teased Ronon about "wanting to impress the pretty doctor" and at her blush, Ronon had growled at John, sending him on his way. Ronon then had apologized for "Sheppard and his stupid jokes!" As time went on she began to think he might like her too. Since the near-kiss, she wondered if they were avoiding each other. She realized she had been avoiding him. Jennifer took a deep breath and moved closer to the tall Satedan. He looked so isolated, so lost at that moment; she wanted to reach out to him.

Ronon heard her sigh and move towards him and knew she was waiting to comfort him. It was just the type of person she was. He remembered the first morning he had seen her in the infirmary; he was on his way to the gym and had noticed her standing inside the entryway listening to Carson explain to the new personnel what their duties were and what challenges they would face. He had thought she was very pretty, but seemed very alone; it was the first time he had ever seen anyone look as isolated as he felt. Once in the gym, he couldn't seem to keep his mind on sparring, his thoughts drifted to the new doctor, what did her voice sound like? What things did she like to do? Could he make her laugh? "Damn Sheppard!" Ronon went down on one knee and looked at his shoulder, it was bleeding. "I can meet her!" was the first thought that passed through Ronon's mind. Teyla moved from where she had been watching and asked why he was distracted. Ronon simply grunted as John and Teyla ushered him to the medical bay. In silence he walked with his team mates through the halls, his mind whirling with pleasure at the idea of meeting the pretty doctor. Dr. Jennifer Keller carefully examined his shoulder, her touch gentle and the slight floral scent of her hair hanging in the air. Her voice was pleasant; her eyes were kind and her shy smile worth waiting for. Her blush at Teyla's teasing gave him hope that she liked him, too. He found himself watching her whenever he was in the medical bay, sometimes he would wait until she could treat him. He knew he was becoming obvious the day Sheppard teased him about her. When Jennifer (that is how he always thought of her) blushed, he found he wanted to beat Sheppard's head against a wall. He had tried to make her more comfortable and had nearly kissed her during the lockdown. He still found himself wondering what kissing her would be like, would she be passionate or afraid of him. There were times he wondered if she would be more comfortable with a scientist instead of a warrior. He wondered if she wanted only mildness from a man and if his intensity would scare her.

A gentle hand rested on Ronon's arm, "Can I help?" was Jennifer's soft question. Ronon raised his eyes to hers and saw the sorrow he was feeling, the isolation mirrored there. "Do you need a hug? Because I do." Came even more softly from Jennifer. Ronon looked deep into her eyes and saw his own pain mirrored there. He opened his arms and Jennifer stepped forward to hold him close. As they stood in the room alone, Ronon realized what had been missing from his life….Jennifer. He looked into her face, his eyes focusing on her lips, and decided it was now or never. Slowly, giving her time to resist, his lips moved closer to hers. Jennifer's breath caught in her throat; finally she was going to get her kiss from Ronon. She rose up slightly on her tiptoes and moved closer to him. As their lips met, Jennifer sighed softly. His kiss was exactly what she hoped, wanted, and needed it to be. Soft and gentle, quickly turning passionate, and all consuming. Jennifer reveled in Ronon's kiss, meeting his passion with her own.

"Wow" Ronon pulled back, "I hope I didn't scare you".

"Wow doesn't say it all!" Jennifer smiled into his green eyes. "If I had realized what I was missing, I would have never tried to blow the door open in the medical bay!" Her eyes twinkled at his smile of surprise.

"I don't want to scare you…" Ronon began

Jennifer placed her hand over his lips. "Shhhh, you could never scare me. I know you would never hurt me." She smiled at Ronon, "I am sorry I was too nervous to talk to you earlier. I, well…" Jennifer looked down blushing, falling silent.

Ronon looked over her shoulder at Carson in the stasis chamber and knew the Scottish Doctor would be happy for them. He pulled Jennifer back against his chest and held her close. The silence flowed over them, but it wasn't an awkward silence, each seemed to understand that now, finally, their timing was right. Slowly they turned and proceeded arm in arm out of the room. In the stasis chamber, it seemed that Carson II smiled.

* * *

A/N's it's just a drabble but I hope you like it:D 


End file.
